During a communication session, an access terminal may move from one network to another network. The communication session may be handed off from one access gateway to another access gateway as the access terminal moves. Known handover procedures, however, typically experience latency as the session is handed-over from one network to the other network. Moreover, known handover procedures may experience loss of the bearer path of the session.